Le bureau de William
by Racoonims
Summary: William a une grande nouvelle à annoncer à Nico. Youtube Hero


**Bonjour, tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve pour un OS sur Youtube Hero - je ne me remets toujours pas de la superbe fin de cette superbe web-série x)-, en espèrant que le sujet vous plaise ! Et comme d'habitude, je vous retrouve en bas !**

 **Pas de warning pour cet OS ci, les thèmes abordés, sont, je pense, à la portée de tous !**

* * *

Les mains sur le clavier, William Pilet attendait. Il attendait la flamme, la petite étincelle. Cette petite étincelle qui mènerait à bien son projet. Car même si la gloire, les fans et la célébrité ne l'attiraient pas vraiment -encore moins depuis sa rencontre avec le célèbre Mathieu Sommet dont il se souviendrait sûrement toute sa vie, et dont il avait eu bien du mal à se remettre-, l'argent l'intéressait.

Pas pour acheter une maison, ou une piscine, ou quelque chose d'artificiel, ah ça non !Ce n'était pas son genre. Ce que William souhaitait vraiment, c'était réunir assez d'argent pour réaliser un court métrage sur l'enfance du Magicien Magique . Un drame à base de magie et de magiciens, ses sujets préférés. Le projet, et un bateau, il adorait l'océan et ses profondeurs.

Il vida sa tasse de café d'un coup, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran. Trois mots luisaient faiblement dans la pénombre. _Le Magicien Magique._ Il regarda ensuite l'heure sur la montre Digimon que Nico lui avait acheté pour son dernier anniversaire, l'une des rares années où il y avait pensé de lui-même. Il était presque quatre heures du matin. Ce qui signifiait qu'en sept putains d'heures, il n'avait écrit que trois mots. Trois misérables mots, qui ne constituaient que le titre de son premier court-métrage. Il était lamentable, minable, pathétique.

Pourtant, il l'avait, l'histoire ! Il savait exactement de quoi il voulait parler, quels sujets il voulait aborder. Il avait même choisi ses acteurs, et envoyé de nombreux tweets à Leonardo Di Caprio sur Twitter pour que ce dernier joue le rôle de l'antagoniste. Bizarrement, ce dernier n'avait jamais répondu. Peut-être qu'il ne parlait pas français, après tout ...

Son téléphone se chargea de le sortir de sa rêverie. Un appel de Nico. William fronça les sourcils. Ce dernier ne l'appelait que lorsqu'il avait un problème, que la soeur de William venait à la maison ( celle-ci s'entendait très bien avec le meilleur ami de son frère) ou qu'il avait faim, et flemme d'ouvrir au livreur. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et le porta à son oreille.

\- Allo ?

\- William !

Il sourit doucement devant la joie apparente de son meilleur ami. Lui, au moins, sa rencontre avec le Youtubeur, et surtout le dénouement de leurs problèmes ne l'avaient pas traumatisé pour deux sous. Ce qui rendait vraiment William heureux. Il lui arrivait encore de se lever en pleine nuit, en sueur, et encore choqué de ce qu'il avait vu et fait ce jour-ci. Malgré la disparition du psychopathe dans leurs vies, son ombre planait toujours sur l'homme à lunettes, comme un vautour sur ses proies. Ou comme un père cupide et sans imagination sur ses deux petites filles.

\- J'ai eu une putain d'idée pour nos projets !

William se mordit la lèvre . Puisque Nico en parlait... Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'apprêtant à se montrer froid. Ou au moins clair. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à Nico que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

\- A propos de ça, mec ...

\- Tu as eu une idée aussi ?

L'excitation du barbu faisait se sentir William plus mal encore, pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il inspira une nouvelle fois, et répondit à la question de Nico, la voix tremblant légèrement :

\- Non, j'avais quelque chose à t'annoncer...

\- Oh...

De l'autre côté du combiné, Nico fronçait les sourcils. Le ton de William ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Quelque chose clochait, c'était sûr...

\- Un problème, mec ?

\- Et bien...

Nico coupa une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami, qui commençait à parler.

\- Si c'est un problème d'inspiration, passe à la maison, on mangera la bouffe chinoise que tu aimes tant ! Et si c'est d'ordre financier, sentimental, ou même professionnel, passe quand-même, si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi !

\- C'est pas ça...

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Je veux plus travailler avec toi.

Nico perdit automatiquement son sourire. Les mots s'étaient fait froids, tranchants. Il avait sentit son souffle se couper, son coeur battre la chamade, son estomac se nouer, et une putain de boule se former dans sa gorge. Non, non, non, il n'avait pas dit ça... Impossible ! Ils étaient meilleurs amis... Il avait juste dû mal entendre...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux plus travailler avec toi. Désolé, mec, je sais que ça doit être dur à entendre, je t'assure que ça l'est de le dire, mais... J'en peux plus. Tu fous rien, je suis le seul à travailler, écrire les textes, et à écrire à des acteurs pour avoir un bon casting pour notre... Pour mon projet. Toi, tu glandes dans ton lit en lisant les vieux GTO de Sommet, c'est pas équitable...

La récente aventure avait fait prendre de l'assurance à William. Maintenant, il tenait tête aux gens, et savait se défendre.

\- Mais, je...

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. J'en peux plus. Ca fait dix ans que ça se passe comme ça, et j'en ai marre d'être le seul à bosser pour qu'on récolte tous les deux le fruit de mon travail.

Nico se mordit la lèvre, serrant le portable entre ses doigts. William était vraiment sérieux ? Il avait besoin de lui pour buzzer !

\- William, je te promets que je ferais des efforts d'écriture !

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel, attrapant une bouteille d'eau à côté de son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Non, je suis désolé, ta passion pour l'argent et le buzz est carrément malsaine, et tu te fiches de ce qu'on produit tant que ton portefeuille est rempli ! C'est vraiment flippant, mec ... Je ne veux plus travailler avec toi.

\- Mais...

\- Bye, mec.

C'est William qui raccroche, regrettant presque aussitôt la brutalité dont il avait fair peur, mais s'ôtant un poids du coeur. Il était libre, et quelle sensation superbe !

Nico, quand à lui, reposa son téléphone, se levant pour aller se chercher une bière dans le frigo. Son plan A était donc foutu...

* * *

 **Cet OS est à présent terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je suis vraiment hypée par le Curry Club, et j'ai adoré le premier court-métrage sorti, pas vous ? :) Passez une bonne fin de journée ! :')  
**


End file.
